Good and Evil
by kckur
Summary: What happens when the forces of good and evil overcome another? Vanitas x Namine


A/n When you read this fanfiction, you should totally listen to this song. watch?v=C6o0amydcLU it gave me the idea and strong hold of how to write this story. I seriously think that this song was the main part that I actually wrote this story, other than the fact that I love the pairing of Vanitas x Namine. Oh...this is like my first story. So don't like be too hurtful. Don't flame please, but I do like ways to improve and critisisim.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own kingdom hearts.

Vanitas felt the tears run down his cheeks, as Namine slowly placed a hand on his shoulder. He could feel the warm of her small hand against his his cold skin. There was this strange...feeling...something he hadn't felt before..

Vanitas opened his eyes sluggishly to see Namine's beautiful blue eyes gazing into his peircing gold ones. He never felt the pain of being hurt, but at the same time so loved by one person. He was so...confused.

There was no one else left for him. His master was gone, leaving him behind. He hadn't spoke to Ventus in months, and hadn't seen Terra and Aqua in months as well. And if Vanitas tried to talk to someone else about it...Namine was all he had left.

"I don't understand..." Vanitas whispered, his voice cracking.

"What don't you understand?" Namine asked, perplexed. She saw his topaz eyes widen as she left her hand lift to his cheek.

"I'm...I'm this monster...and you're..so...fragile...an angel...I was created...born...for destruction..for pain...for darkness...I don't understand...why someone as angelic as you talks to a **thing** like me. " Vanitas had never expressed his emotions to anyone but Ventus before, and even that was once...He felt weak. Powerless. But when a pair of frail arms wrapped around his muscular frame, he gasped.

"Vanitas.." Namine murmured, pulling the raven haired boy into a strong but small hug.

"N-namine?" Vanitas stuttered, surprised by the gentle embrace. Even though he was 100x stronger than Namine, he couldn't bring himself to let go.. He didn't...want..to.

"Vanitas," The blonde haired girl repeated with alittle more confidence, " you are no monster. You are not a "Thing". You are Vanitas. You are a person, with feelings and emotions. You are no more of a monster than I am. You have a heart, yet you don't realize it. You try to be this tough, stone..no...steel man, but on the inside, there is more than a skeleton. You are afraid of being alone..and Vanias you don't have to be alone anymore. Even the one's who make the most mistakes, and do the worst of crimes can be turned around and create a better future...a greater destiny."

Vanitas smiled. It wasn't a smile of pain either. It was a smile of...acceptance...He sighed and allowed his arms to wrap around her gentle body, letting his head rest ontop of hers. but that didn't last long as he felt Namine move slightly, and he lifted his head to see Namine's smile fade, and her eyes ask a daring question.

"Namine..." He whispered, his hand traveling up to her soft cheek, the smell of vanille filling his nostrils as he took a deep breath.

"Vanitas.." Namine breathed back.

Their lips met quietly. Vanitas suddenly felt an unfamilar warmth as memories of him being alone, hurt, crying, and beat raced through his head. As excruitating as it was, the pain slowly subsided as the memories of him and Namine together flashed in his mind. One last tear escaped his eyes, gently falling down his blushed cheek. He had opened his heart.

Namine couldn't breathe, she smiled as their lips moved in sync. She could feel his pain go away. Memories of being alone as well, Xigbar, being tied up and hit by Larxene, just pounded her body in a brisk force. Namine inhaled sharply. As soon as the electricty hit her veins, it grew distant as Vanitas pulled her closer, taking the pain away. She too, opened her heart, letting love escape to Vanitas's heart.

A bright light flashed around them, and a ring of energy beamed from their chests. With their minds filled with images of another, smiling and crying at the same time, a connection had been made. Good and evil had come together as a median, creating a blance in between.

Vanitas and Namine pulled away slowly, looking at the sparks made around them. Namine smiled, and Vanitas gasped. They felt content, their heart's opened up for each other. They shared a common desire, to be truly loved by someone special. Both desires had been achieved.

They looked at their hands, the beams of light emerging from their hearts, wind blowing slightly. Namine blushed at the warmth. It was different, a feeling like no other. They became the median, a projection that love can overpower anything, even two opposin forces such as good and evil, evil and good. Finally, together at last.

a/n i really like this story, despite it was the first one I put online, it's not the first one I wrote.


End file.
